Watercraft of this type are also known in the prior art as a hydrofoil boats. As driving speed increases, these watercrafts are raised by means of hydrofoils which are at least partially submerged below the surface of the water. In the water sports industry, most hydrofoils are designed as rigid, i.e. natural deformation is minimized or is limited to a small degree. In such cases, design calculations are based on a deformed geometry, which is used as the basis for optimizing the hydrofoils. The result is a hydrofoil that can be characterized as rigid or stiff.
To stabilize the position of a hydrofoil boat in water, it is expedient to provide rigid hydrofoils with movable elements. One such hydrofoil assembly is specified in WO 2011/075053 A1. Here, non-penetrating hydrofoils are connected to a hydrofoil boat via pivotable struts. When the boat experiences a disturbance in roll angle that results in transverse movement of the hydrofoil boat relative to the water surface, the struts pivot in relation to the hydrofoil boat. This causes the lifting force of the hydrofoils to be shifted transversely so as to counteract a transverse movement of the hydrofoil boat, thereby stabilizing the hydrofoil boat. For this purpose, the hydrofoils may also have adjustable elements. However, the described measures relate only to the transverse stabilization of a hydrofoil boat with non-penetrating hydrofoils.
The object of the invention is to provide a versatile watercraft of the aforementioned type, wherein a stable position in the water is achieved while maintaining good vehicle dynamics under a wide range of conditions.